A variety of systems and methods exist today for the real-time determination of the attitude of a surface, such as for the determination of the angle and range from a host vehicle to a flat docking, berthing vehicle, or other type of structure, or for varying types of applications. Many of these systems and methods utilize complex targets, lasers, imaging systems with lots of computer power, and/or other types of devices. This may lead to an increased number of parts, unreliability, efficiency problems, extensive time constraints, accuracy problems, excessive space requirements, increased weight, excessive power requirements, high costs, and/or one or more other types of problems.
A system and/or method for the real-time determination of the attitude of a surface is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing systems and/or methods.